El orden de los factores
by Tatily
Summary: [UA][Serie OS] Sus rodillas se aflojaron y creyó que se caería sin que él estuviera sujetándola por la cintura ¡Joder que el cerebrito sabe besar! OS2 :Tras un tiempo de ser novios, la relación para Taiki y Mina avanzaba. Ya sabían que Michiru los apoyaba pero... ¿Qué pensaría la madre de Minako?...
1. Chapter 1

**El orden de los factores**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo escribo sobre ellos por entretención._

 **Resumen** : (UA) Sus rodillas se aflojaron y creyó que se caería sin que él estuviera sujetándola por la cintura ¡Joder que el cerebrito sabe besar!

* * *

— **Fanfic Ganador del Mini Reto Especial de Mayo 2016 del grupo Ladies Kou Oficial —|**

* * *

.

..

.

— Reprobada — sentenció el profesor a pesar de que le mostró la expresión más tierna que su rostro pudo formar. Y aun que apeló a la buena voluntad de su estricto maestro, este no le dio tregua.

— Mi madre va a matarme — suspiró con desaprobación en la voz. A pesar de que era malísima en álgebra pensó que esta vez sí podría aprobar sin contratiempos. Pero no fue así

Su madre no sólo se enfadaría sino que probablemente no le permitiría ir al campeonato de voleibol de verano. .

La madre de Minako le exigía mucho porque ella era una exitosa ingeniera y no aceptaba que su hija fuera tan carente de ingenio matemático en comparación a sus aptitudes deportivas en las que la joven destacaba ampliamente.

El señor de cabello castaño y corto esperaba un berrinche de parte de una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, quizás con lágrimas en los ojos o algo así. Sin embargo obtuvo a una deprimida joven que sólo se sentó en su asiento con la expresión más oscura que había visto.

— Srta. Aino, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo siempre que usted se comprometa a poner todo de su parte para que funcione— tal vez, él sí tenía corazón.

Mina escuchó como si fueran palabras divinas lo que su profesor le propuso.

— ¡Haré lo que sea! — exclamó entusiasmada.

Y vio a su profesor acomodarse en la silla para explicarle lo que pasaría a continuación.

 **..-..**

Llevaba mas de 15 minutos en la biblioteca buscándole, seguramente la regañaría por llegar tan tarde. Pero no podía hacer nada, ella no frecuentaba la biblioteca y vagamente conocía la ubicación de las salas de estudio.

— ¡Rayos! — resopló la cuarta vez que se encontró con la sección de libros de historia.

Nunca se imaginó que el profesor la pondría a estudiar con el nerd de la clase para poder subir sus calificaciones y en un lugar tan desprovisto de estilo como era esa biblioteca, olorosa a papiro.

— Supuse que te habías perdido — recitó una voz grave a sus espaldas cuando trataba de leer el mapa del lugar.

Mina se volteó con su mejor cara de disculpa y se encontró con Taiki Kou, el cerebrito de la clase.

— Lo siento, no acostumbro a estudiar aquí — Lo observó por un momento, nunca se había percatado de lo alto que era. Quizás porque rara vez abandonaba su puesto en clase y también porque al dejar el aula, la rubia se olvidaba de las personas que no fueran de su círculo.

— Tenía la ligera impresión de que así era — dijo con cierta nota de ironía que Mina decidió ignorar por el bien de su jornada y de su cutis recién exfoliado. Él dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo contiguo, esperando que ella lo siguiera y así lo hizo.

Se sentaron al fin en una de las mesas y Taiki no esperó para empezar.

Llevaba alrededor de 20 minutos escuchando lo que el castaño le decía sin entender nada, aunque él había sido bastante amable en repetirle varias veces, no le cabía en la cabeza lo que trataba de decirle. Mina enredaba su cabello en un lápiz mientras él trataba de explicar un concepto de economía, ella suspiraba de tanto en tanto y al final se aburrió. La mente de la rubia vagaba por algún sitio lejano cuando reparó en la coleta larga de su compañero, se preguntó por qué un nerd de su clase tendría la costumbre de dejar crecer su cabello si la mayoría de los chicos adictos al estudio eran muy cuidadosos con ese aspecto.

Sonrió para sí misma y comenzó a tomar clips de la mesa. Cuidadosamente los prendió a lo largo de la coleta castaña del chico ya que este estaba muy concentrado en su cátedra apasionada. Una risita se escapó de sus delgados labios y Taiki la miró con exasperación.

— No estas escuchando ¿verdad? — suspiró y cerró el libro que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Mina sólo cubrió su boca y trato de aguantarse. El chico resopló con resignación y se levantó para ir por otro libro, en ese movimiento su coleta se atascó en la silla y se cayó con todo hacia atrás. La rubia no aguantó más y dejó salir a todo volumen unas carcajadas monumentales. Como resultado la bibliotecaria los expulsó del lugar por ruidosos y reprendió a Taiki porque jamás se lo espero de un buen muchacho como él.

— Lo lamento — decía la joven en la puerta del lugar una vez que fueron exiliados.

— ¡No es cierto! — devolvió el chico evidentemente molesto — Podría apostar que aún te ríes por dentro. No lo puedo creer, jamás me había corrido de algún lugar ¡Menos de la biblioteca!

— En verdad lo siento, es que soy muy volátil

— Ya lo creo— llevó sus manos a la frente para tratar de pensar — Escucha, creo que esto no va a funcionar.

— No entiendo

— Mina, si lo prefieres le diré al profesor que te asigne a Mizuno, ella seguramente tendrá más temas en común contigo — dijo despectivamente, lo que hizo sentir pésimo a la rubia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Ustedes son chicas, seguro se entenderán mejor.

Pero el profesor no tranzaría en eso, le había puesto a Taiki de tutor para demostrar que ella debía hacer un esfuerzo máximo. Y el que él insinuara que no era capaz de seguirle el ritmo era un insulto fatal.

— Crees que no estoy a tu altura

— No he dicho eso...

— ¿Qué porque soy popular no tengo cerebro o algo así? — él evitó verla para no ser descortés — ¡Sólo porque me cuesta una materia no significa que soy idiota!

— Ahora estás exagerando. No estoy haciendo un juicio de la nada…

— ¡Claro que lo estás haciendo! Escucha, es mi oportunidad para aprobar y no voy a desperdiciarla. Y si tú no eres capaz de ayudarme, yo... — Mina quedó helada por un segundo. Estaba a punto de decirle a ese arrogante cerebrito lo que pensaba sobre él cuando vio caminar directamente hacia ellos a su ex novio. Ese tonto que había hecho que ella se enamorara de él hasta la médula y que luego la engañó con su mejor amiga. Había sufrido mucho por Ace, se había prometido no permitir que él le hiciera sentir más cosas y ahí estaba otra vez, con el cuerpo entumecido y la cabeza aturdida tan sólo al verlo.

¡No podía dejar que él viera que estaba a punto de derretirse por hablarle de nuevo!

No, si volvía a caer con Ace sería la mujer más desdichada del mundo... otra vez.

— Mina, te estoy hablando ¡Es el colmo! — Taiki agitó su mano frente a ella. Aún la estaba regañando por que los habían expulsado de la biblioteca.

La rubia entró en pánico cuando vio que Saijo Ace no iba a desviarse de su camino y en un acto desesperado jaló al castaño hacia sí para plantarle un apasionado beso justo en el momento en que su ex iba a hacer contacto visual.

Al principio fue un simple beso pero Mina no contó con que el chico correspondiera a su gesto, rodeándola por la cintura con una mano y acercándole por la nuca con la otra, profundizando el contacto con una frescura que le pareció inacabable. Sus rodillas se aflojaron y creyó que se caería sin que él estuviera sujetándola por la cintura

¡Joder que el cerebrito sabe besar!

Terminan el beso lentamente, separándose. Ella está en shock, mientras lo ve acercarse a su oído para susurrarle con una voz ronca

— ¿Continuamos en tu casa o en la mía? — separándose para verle a los ojos.

Ella no logró articular palabra y sólo pudo tartamudear vagamente sin poderse creer que el frentón la había reducido a una masa babeante y balbuceante con un sólo beso.

— Bien, a la mía será — decidió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde quedaba su hogar mientras la chica espabilaba y lo seguía aun metida en sus pensamientos, tratando de digerir lo que había acababa de pasar.

 **..-..**

El lugar donde vivía Taiki se veía bastante normal. Una linda casa con un jardín florido, a Mina le pareció estar en un lindo parque con múltiples plantas coloridas.

Al entrar se percibió un aroma de inciensos y velas. Y una melódica voz cantaba en alguna de las habitaciones contiguas al recibidor.

— ¿Vives con alguien más? — quiso saber la rubia. Era evidente que sí pero su curiosidad le pedía más.

— Somos mi madre y yo — respondió simple.

— Cielos, pensé que eras un ermitaño o algo por el estilo — rio la chica.

— Algo por el estilo — sonrió él también.

— ¡Cariño! — desde las escaleras exclamó una figura delgada.

Se asomó una mujer que a Mina se le figuró bellísima. Se quedó un momento contemplándole mientras ella bajaba las escaleras con un pañuelo que al llegar se quitó dejando ver una frondosa cabellera aguamarina con múltiples adornos de hojas y conchas marinas prendidas entre sus cabellos trenzados y su ropa holgada - Oh, santo cielo ¡Al fin has traído a una chica!

— Buenas tardes, madre — suspiró.

— Oh, santas margaritas ¡Al fin has traído a una chica!

— Hola — logró decir Minako, sacudiendo la mano.

— Hemos venido a estudiar — aclaro Taiki

— Llámame Michiru. Pero qué linda... y su cabello es natural. Además tiene buena postura ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida? — la mujer le sonrió de forma encantadora.

— Aino Minako...

— Que hermoso nombre.

— G-gracias...

— Cuanto me alegro de que al fin, luego de tantos años, te atrevas a explorar. Lo cual es muy natural…

— Sólo estudiaremos, madre — jaló a Mina hacia las escaleras

— Bien, me retiro para que puedan "estudiar" — le guiño el ojo a su hijo y cruzó la puerta.

— Bien, vamos a mi...

— ¡Taiki, Taiki! — regreso Michiru con un paquetito en sus manos— ¡No olvides usar condones, cariño!

— ¡Michiru, basta! —le lanzó una mirada asesina a su mamá y empujó a Mina a su cuarto.

La rubia se rió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues sabía que Michiru lo habia dicho sólo para molestarlos. Aun así se preguntó qué clase de madre era para Taiki. Para ella sólo había mensajes ocasionales y cenas dominicales llenas de reproches por no seguir el camino de su madre. La joven se sentó en el escritorio con estos pensamientos en la mente.

— Supongo que aquí no harás un desastre ¿verdad?

De pronto se despertó de su ensoñación.

— Michiru es genial -sonrió con nostalgia.

El castaño la miró por un momento.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — dejo salir aire con pesadez— Es perezosa, ruidosa y muy molesta. Parece más una hermana que una madre. En verdad es problemática.

— Es curioso que lo digas de una manera tan alegre — observó la rubia, perspicazmente — Por lo menos se ve que se preocupa mucho por ti — sentenció con una voz quebrada que llamó la atención del castaño. Se quedó viéndola por un minuto, así en silencio como estaban. Se preguntó qué otras cosas escondía aquella chiquilla ruidosa a parte de su inesperada confesión. Mina se sintió observaba y cruzó miradas con la violácea de él. Taiki se sintió inesperadamente intimidado por ella y volteo, seguramente para ocultar el tono sonrosado que adornó sus mejillas por un instante fugaz.

— Vamos a estudiar o reprobaras y yo seré un pésimo tutor — apuntó, sin volver a verla, al mueble más próximo que contenía varios libros.

La joven se levantó para alcanzar uno que explicaba los conceptos básicos. Tomó el libro entre sus manos y se sentó de vuelta en su puesto. Observó a Taiki, quien aún le daba la espalda. Ahora que se había quitado la chaqueta podía verle mejor, no tenía mala figura a pesar de que siempre estaba pegado a sus libros. Tal vez se ejercitaba con su madre o quizás hacía yoga...

Un momento ¿estaba fantaseando con el come libros?

Sacudió la cabeza de estos pensamientos. Seguro sólo tenía algún tipo de destrozo neuronal por ese apasionado beso que habían compartido y que le había retorcido la capacidad de pensar con claridad. Aunque...

Llevó los dedos a sus labios. Se sonrojó ligeramente al recordarlo y sonrió tontamente. Ese tipo había logrado sacarla de línea y ahora se atrevía a ignorar lo que había hecho.

— Taiki... — su voz sonó anormalmente grave. Casi como si quisiera hacerla sonar seductora.

— Que ocurre ¿no encuentras el libro...? — él se dio media vuelta sólo para encontrar a la rubia con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

Estaba sonrojada y tocaba sus labios. Él la miró de vuelta.

— Yo... lo que hice. En verdad, no fue mi intención hacer algo tan extraño. Entré en pánico pero bueno...

El chico se acercó, sonriendo, y tocó su cabeza con suavidad. Luego se acercó para susurrar en su oído, haciendo chocar el aliento tibio contra su piel.

— Si quieres entrar en pánico otra vez, primero debes estudiar mucho y aprobar- acto seguido sus comisuras dibujaron una arrogante sonrisa haciendo que la rubia retrocediera un paso y regresara al escritorio, sentándose con fingida molestia y hundiéndose en el libro para esconder lo rojas que se habían puesto sus mejillas debido a su cercanía.

Ese chico había logrado en un solo día, provocarle una innumerable cantidad de emociones, todas distintas.

— Estoy aburrida… — exclamó al ver que aún le faltaba demasiado para terminar por esa tarde.

— No te falta tanto, vamos termina — Taiki era muy estricto a los ojos de la rubia.

— Pero ya no puedo más. No entiendo este ejercicio y ya me duele la cabeza — hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos a modo de huelga.

El chico suspiró, dejó a un lado lo que leía y la observó un momento. La pobre Mina, en serio se veía abatida, así que se levantó y fue hasta su puesto.

— Dime ¿qué es lo que no entiendes? — se sentó a su lado.

— Esto… no me da el resultado y ¡lo hice más de tres veces!

Taiki vio que la chica sólo tenía mal escrito un número. Tomó el lápiz y se acercó tanto a ella que casi estuvo pegado. Corrigió lo que faltaba sobre su letra y luego, casi ceremoniosamente dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa.

— Ahí está — habló él a su lado, sin despegarse de su puesto.

— Sólo era eso — dijo Mina un tanto decepcionada por su error tan evidente — Gracias — le sonrió sin alejar su vista, de pronto la chica bajó de sus ojos y se posó en los labios del castaño. Mismos que antes le habían provocado una sensación sin igual. Se acercó despacio y volvió a besarle, con más calma y con la cabeza fría. Tuvo la misma respuesta cálida de antes y un jugueteo entre sus labios que dejó a ambos sin aliento hasta el punto de separarse.

— Entras en pánico muy a menudo — el joven quiso que sonara como pregunta.

— Podrías acostumbrarte — se oyó la usual voz coqueta de Minako.

— Podría hacerlo…

Se escuchó el tocar de la puerta y la voz de Michiru al otro lado.

— Taiki, cariño ¿se encuentran bien o necesitan algo? Espero que estén "estudiando" como es debido. Hace poco compré un lubricante que hace maravillas…

— ¡Madre vete de aquí!

.

..

...

...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

Este fic esta dedicado a mi amiga Demencia :)

Me alegra poder entrar en otros mundos. Sobre todo cuando exploto personajes que no utilizo habitualmente pero que me gustan mucho.

Feliz cumpleaños Taiki y espero que les gustara este pequeño relato

:)

Nos leemos. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Para saber un poco más**

— 0 —

Summary: Tras un tiempo de ser novios, la relación para Taiki y Mina avanzaba. Ya sabían que Michiru los apoyaba pero... ¿Qué pensaría la madre de Minako?

* * *

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo escribo sobre ellos por diversión_

* * *

— 0 —

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sucumbido ante los encantos de Minako? El chico miraba las bolsas en sus manos y movía la cabeza una y otra vez.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Pues porque ella era una criatura encantadora que la mayoría de las veces lo hipnotizaba con esos ojos claros y juguetones, sumado a sus graciosas sonrisas.

Ahora sufría las consecuencias y estaba sentado en una tienda, hace más de una hora, esperando a que la rubia se decidiera a comprar un solo mísero vestido. Y no es que le molestara verla desfilar con una infinidad de atuendos glamorosos frente a él… para nada. Pero es que sentía que había desperdiciado horas de su vida que no recuperaría y que podría haber ocupado en algún nuevo proyecto; o en supervisar los avances de los alumnos que tenía a su cuidado en la época de exámenes.

Suspiró.

Se prometió no volver a olvidar que dentro de la vida de su novia había un lugar muy importante — imprescindible, había enfatizado ella — dedicado a las compras y no entendía por qué lo había arrastrado a él hasta aquí en vez de traer a su séquito de amigas.

Bueno, sí había una razón, ese domingo estaba invitado a la cena familiar que se daba cada semana en casa de la rubia. Por supuesto que era para conocer a la madre de Mina y ahí se había dado cuenta hasta donde había llegado el pequeño juego que iniciaran, hace unos cuantos meses, un día de estudio en la biblioteca. El día que lo habían echado de ese lugar — sonrió al recordarlo—, el día en que sus vidas se habían cruzado por accidente y que hoy lo tenían esperando por ver el décimo sexto intento de la joven por convencerse de cual prenda le quedaba mejor. Aunque para él, básicamente cualquier cosa que cubriera sus coquetas curvas era suficiente. Después de todo, aún era un chico.

La puerta del probador se abrió nuevamente y la joven salió de este, enfundada en un lindo vestido azul sin mangas que tenía una frondosa falda. Ella sonrió al ver su expresión y se dio cuenta que sus mejillas ardían poderosamente.

— Este sí está bien ¿verdad? — canturreó la rubia mientras se miraba en el enorme espejo y acomodaba la falda.

— Sí, se ve hermosa — siguió la vendedora y ambas lo miraron. Seguro quería terminar pronto esa laboriosa venta.

— Definitivamente ese me gusta — apuntó el castaño — ¿Nos podemos ir? — casi sonó suplicante.

— ¿Estás seguro? — se acercó a su oído — ¿Te gusta así puesto o prefieres quitarlo? — murmuró sin que la otra chica los oyera.

— ¡Santo cielo, Minako! — se levantó rápidamente — Has pasado mucho tiempo con mi madre —suspiró— ¿Lo llevarás o no?

Ella asintió con una risita traviesa. Últimamente, Mina había hecho una rutina el molestarlo con ese tipo de comentarios.

Había comenzado justo una tarde en que le había enseñado unos documentales de la mitología griega que tenía en su colección y no se esperaba que la rubia se entusiasmara tanto por eso. Cuando llegaron a la descripción de la diosa Afrodita, a Minako pareció iluminársele el rostro y se vio realmente concentrada en todo lo que decía la voz del narrador en el video, en especial en la parte en que afirmaron que esa divinidad era el equivalente a Venus en la mitología romana. No fue hasta que Taiki fue por unos bocadillos que ella se despegó de la pantalla y se estiró en el suelo, pensativa.

— Taiki… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal? — su voz se oyó seria desde su posición estirada sobre la plana superficie.

— ¿Cuándo no es personal? — bromeó él, mientras depositaba la comida en una mesa cercana pero al ver su expresión seria se acomodó sobre la alfombra para mirarle de frente — Adelante.

— ¿Tú… ya has…digo… ya lo has… h-he..hecho? — las mejillas de la rubia estaban muy rojas y procuraba no perder el contacto visual para no avergonzarse más.

El castaño se sorprendió un poco por lo directa de la pregunta pero de todas formas se quedó firme y la observó un momento.

— ¿Crees que la influencia de Michiru ha tenido efecto en ese ámbito? Seguro supones que soy un experto o, por el contrario, que he suprimido esos deseos… — sus ojos se entrecerraron y una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando acomodaba un mechón rubio tras la oreja de ella.

— No sabría decirlo — las manos blancas jugueteaban entre sí, sobre el vientre — Eres muy impredecible. Por eso quise preguntártelo directamente — Mina evidentemente estaba muy nerviosa por la conversación a pesar de ser ella quien la había iniciado.

Taiki intuyó el motivo de tanta curiosidad. Para ella, el castaño representaba un misterio y le encantaba desentrañar cada pequeño secreto que se le ocurría investigar. Siempre salía con preguntas que lo descolocaban de cierto modo pero que gustoso respondía sin rodeos. Ahora, sin embargo, ese tema era uno que había evitado a toda costa tocar y que ella lo trajera a colación tan de repente, lo puso nervioso.

— Bueno, si me preguntas por si he tenido intimidad con una chica, tendría que decir que sí. Ahora, no sé si te refieres a la parte técnica del asunto, al coito en sí o a un modo afectivo de cierta manera… — de pronto se vio silenciado por los dedos delgados de la rubia sobre sus labios. Ella elevó su rostro y rozó ligeramente la comisura de su boca.

— ¿Por qué siempre piensas demasiado las cosas? Sólo quería una respuesta no una cátedra — y le sonrió dulcemente, aunque algo nuevo brilló en sus ojos celestes.

Y algo había cambiado en él también.

A partir de ahí había momentos en los que prácticamente debía tomar distancia obligatoria entre ellos para dejar de sentir su cercanía extrema que la rubia se empeñaba en seguir. Siempre lo estaba incitando a perder el control con sus coqueterías y estaba seguro que llegaría un momento en el que no podría pensar con la cabeza fría y terminaría sucumbiendo a sus provocaciones.

Taiki sacudió la cabeza y regresó de sus pensamientos a la tienda, donde al fin le entregaban la última bolsa de compras a la rubia quién se veía especialmente contenta por la cena de ese fin de semana. Representaba un momento importante para ella y el castaño se sintió feliz de ser parte de eso. La chica salió, junto a él, con una radiante sonrisa y antes de dar un paso afuera, tomó suavemente su mano para irse caminando juntos.

— 0 —

El timbre sonó y la silueta de la chica rubia corrió escaleras abajo para abrir apresuradamente. Taiki Kou, esperaba puntualmente en su puerta y elegantemente vestido. Mina se había asegurado de explicarle que las cenas dominicales eran de tipo formal y su madre no aceptaba otra manera de vestir en ese día, de otro modo se desataría una guerra doméstica.

— Buenas tar… — antes de terminar se vio rodeado por la perfumada figura de su novia. Él aceptó el abrazo, correspondiéndole, y la sintió estremecer. Estaba realmente nerviosa. Antes le había comentado que la última vez que había presentado a un tercero a su madre había sido su amiga Rei. Que afortunadamente pasó la prueba de radar de la Sra. Aino y había sido aceptada como una visita frecuente a su casa.

— Te ves muy apuesto — sonrió y lo arrastró adentro.

Caminaron a la sala donde se escuchó la voz de la Sra. Aino. Se oía fuerte y segura pero aun así conservaba una nota parecida a la de Mina, quien apretó fuerte la mano de su acompañante antes de empujar la puerta y entrar.

La mujer vio entrar a la pareja de jóvenes mientras aún hablaba por teléfono y sólo les hizo una seña con el dedo para que la esperaran un segundo en lo que acababa de hablar.

— Buenas tardes, querida… y compañía — saludó, casi al instante de marcar la tecla roja en la pantalla de su móvil.

— Madre, te presento a Taiki Kou… — la mujer estiró la mano y saludó al joven antes de que su hija terminara de hablar.

— Mucho gusto, señor Kou. Es un placer tenerlo en nuestra morada.

— El placer es mío, Sra Aino.

— Confieso que esperaba a alguien más fornido — lo examinó de arriba abajo.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Más musculoso, ya sabe, como los jóvenes que practican fútbol americano.

— Yo no… juego fútbol — el chico estaba confundido acerca de la información que manejaba aquella mujer sobre él.

— Madre, no te dije nada de eso — Mina se puso roja.

— Sólo lo imaginé y por el circulo en el que te mueves esperaba a alguno de esos chicos que tienen cabeza de musculo — rió pero no le causó gracia a nadie.

— No conoces el círculo en el que me muevo — la rubia murmuró más para sí, decepcionada por el trato y Taiki notó la incomodidad en sus ojos, mas no se atrevió a decir nada, por el momento.

Su mayordomo anunció que la cena estaba servida y todos pasaron a sentarse en medio de un incómodo silencio. Se ubicaron en la mesa y antes de comenzar, la madre de Mina revisó su celular. Pronto empezaron a comer y Mina pensó que la cena seguiría así, como era casi siempre. Pero no fue así.

— Entonces, si no eres deportista, Taiki cuéntame más de ti — propuso la mujer, intrigada.

— Bueno, vivo con mi madre, estudio en la misma escuela que Mina.

— De hecho estamos en la misma clase — dijo la chica rubia, con entusiasmo al ver que la conversación tendría un buen rumbo.

— Así es y el profesor me tomó como asistente por lo que estoy ayudando a algunos alumnos que tiene dificultades en ciertas materias, soy el encargado del club de robótica y tenemos un proyecto que irá a participar a una feria de tecnología en Suecia — una pequeña mueca arrogante apareció en sus labios y Mina sonrió. Seguro su madre no se esperaba esa respuesta.

— Es impresionante. Estoy segura que tienes buenas aptitudes para el campo de la física si tienes las mejores calificaciones en esa escuela y me encantaría tener más referencias de tu club. Tal vez en mi empresa pudiéramos financiar su proyecto.

— Eso sería un avance fenomenal y que mis compañeros agradecerían con creces. Dentro de la semana le enviaré un mail con el detalle del proyecto y los requisitos de financiamiento que propone la escuela — el castaño hablaba fluida y confiadamente, pareciera que estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de reuniones.

Mina los miraba hablar y estaba impresionada de lo bien que se adaptaba Taiki a las diversas situaciones que se le presentaban. Estaba orgullosa de él y seguro su madre, a pesar de que fuera una mujer muy estricta, aprobaría su relación. Y no es que necesitara su aprobación pero la joven la deseaba, al menos en un aspecto de su vida, para sentir que era una hija compatible con su madre.

— Ahora, tengo una sola duda — miró a ambos intercaladamente — ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú, está saliendo con Minako?

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Sí, madre ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

— Sólo me pregunto dentro de qué contexto se conocieron y socializaron. No me imagino a mi hija en el club de robótica. Nunca ha sido buena con eso de los números — el tono sarcástico que usó irritó al muchacho y al parecer lastimó a Mina que bajó enseguida la mirada.

— No creo que eso sea relevante — apuntó el chico con firmeza.

— Entonces ¿qué intenciones tiene para estar contigo? — Taiki abrió los ojos con asombro.

— Madre…

— ¿Te ha engatusado con alguna artimaña para sacar provecho de eso? ¿Tal vez para que sus calificaciones suban? Las chicas que se preocupan más del maquillaje que de su rendimiento escolar tienden a tener mal ojo con los novios, por lo que, si te ha pagado para esta cita te sugiero que…

— ¡Ya basta! — Mina se levantó de golpe. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con asomarse desde su escondite ocular — ¿Por qué dices eso? Sólo cometí un error… con Saijo…

— Minako, no seas imprudente. Y ese "error" ha manchado nuestra reputación, no sabes lo que he tenido que hacer para que tu jugarreta con ese chico no afecte tu posición en la sociedad — la mujer la miraba pero sus ojos estaban fríos.

— Pues, que bueno que te has esforzado en algo por mí — la voz le salía grave de sus labios.

— Mina…

— Jamás podré llenarte de orgullo ¿verdad? Ni con mi rendimiento, ni con mis amistades, ni siquiera cuando encontré a alguien que me quiere y es una persona íntegra… jamás podré hacerlo — su madre volteo a vista a la ventana y la chica se plantó en su lugar, con una rebelde lagrima que quería asomar desde sus celestes orbes.

—… — la señora Aino estaba a punto de decir algo pero vio a su hija enderezarse y hacerle frente.

— Lamento mucho no ser la hija que esperabas que fuera. Tienes razón, no soy buena en matemáticas y mis calificaciones bordean los promedios, nada más. Creí que había elegido bien con Ace pero me equivoqué, madre. Lo malo fue que medio mundo se enteró de eso y lamento mucho que te haya afectado tanto. Pero me siento muy sola, tú trabajas todo el día, todos los días y pienso que cada vez que te veo debo enrostrarte algún logro o no me miraras con orgullo. Tuvo que pasar esa densa situación para que siquiera me hablaras otra vez. Me sentía muy inútil ¿sabes? Lo sentía profundamente, madre — miró fugazmente al chico que estaba a su lado, deslumbrado por sus palabras y su actitud repentina — Pero ya no lo siento más y me enorgullece decir que no es por ti. Porque desde que conocí a Taiki y a su madre he sentido que no necesito tu aprobación ni la de nadie para ser feliz.

— ¿Que es todo esto…? — su madre estaba boquiabierta.

— Es la verdad. Y me gustaría volver a pasar tiempo contigo, madre… porque… — al fin sus ojos desbordaron — ¡Porque en verdad te extraño mucho y quiero que seamos una familia!

Sólo se escucharon los suaves sollozos de la joven que terminó apoyándose sobre la mesa, dejando salir todo eso que seguramente tenia acumulado hacía mucho.

Taiki se acercó al fin y suavemente atrajo a la chica junto a él. Estaba tan consternado que no le salían las palabras de aliento. La abrazó y le susurró un suave "salgamos de aquí" a lo que la chica respondió asintiendo y caminaron hacia afuera. Dándole una última mirada a su madre, quién aún no se recuperaba de la impresión.

— Pueden retirarse. Después... arreglaremos esto — vio al chico asentir y se dijo a sí misma que tendría una larga conversación con su hija la próxima vez que se vieran.

— 0 —

El castaño echó a andar el motor de su motocicleta y le dio el segundo casco a Mina. Ella lo miró extrañada pero aún así sólo lo siguió. Seguro sería buena idea salir de ahí por un rato.

Él condujo por un rato antes que la rubia se diera cuenta que estaban en las afueras de la ciudad. Taiki la llevó a una casa de campo que parecía solitaria y cuando se detuvo Mina vio una hilera de árboles frutales en un campo infinito, según su apreciación. Dejaron la motocicleta y el chico la guió a un árbol muy grande que escondía una casita entre su robusto tronco.

— ¡Vaya! Qué lindo — Mina admiraba el lugar como si fuera una niña.

— ¿Quieres subir?

— ¿Se puede?

Al ver al chico asentir, la rubia se subió a la casita con entusiasmo, uno que no creería que podría demostrar dada la incómoda situación que se dio en su casa. Él la siguió y se sentaron en la orilla de la casita que tenía una espectacular vista del campo y un poco más allá, la silueta de la ciudad a lo lejos.

— Lamento lo que ocurrió — Mina miraba al suelo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? No has hecho nada malo. Por el contrario, estoy orgulloso de ti — acarició su mejilla pálida.

— Creí que sería difícil tratar a mi madre. Pero no esperaba que fuera así — ella jugaba con sus dedos — Siento que me descargué en un momento inadecuado.

— En algún minuto hay que decir lo que tienes oculto, es parte de la vida y tarde o temprano se necesita ser sincero. Tú lo has hecho muy bien. De hecho, te viste igual como cuando conectas un tiro desde una posición incómoda en el suelo.

— No creí que fuera tan observador de mí, señor Kou — rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

— No sería un buen cerebrito si no pudiera hacer un análisis mínimo de mi novia

— Cielos, tú si sabes romper un momento romántico — ambos rieron — Pero me alegra que admires eso de mí.

— No es sólo eso. Eres valiente, astuta y arrolladoramente sensual. Es sólo que al parecer no logras notar todas tus cualidades — de pronto él se quedó en silencio. Viéndola mirarle a los ojos.

— No sabía que pensabas todas esas cosas de mí — los femeninos labios esbozaron una extraña sonrisa.

— Que ilusa eres — él replicó seriamente — No es lo que pienso, es lo que eres…

Cuando reparó en lo que había dicho sin pensar sus mejillas le quemaron la piel. Mina abrió los ojos, se sintió completamente halagada y aún más atraída por ese chico que no paraba de sorprenderla, enamorándola con cada pequeño detalle que dedicaba a ella. Ahora, con su forma de ser, había reparado y conquistado su roto corazón.

— Tengo algo que decirte — ella se mordió los labios mientras volvía su posición, al lado de él.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Hace tiempo, tuve un novio. Bueno, los dos éramos populares y pensé que correspondía que estuviéramos juntos.

— Lo sé, todos sabían sobre Saijo y tú pero ¿por qué me cuentas esto? — la miró extrañado.

— Él y yo… bueno, nosotros dormimos juntos. Fue… mi primera vez con un chico y… — casi lo escupió en su cara, avergonzada y con su rostro cercano al rojo de un tomate — Y él se encargó de decirle a todos nuestros amigos lo que había pasado, fue muy vergonzoso.

— No es necesario que digas…

— Sí, lo es. Sobre todo porque fue mi primer novio y pensaba que eso que sentía por él era insuperable. Realmente me hizo mucho daño. Además afectó la posición de mi madre en la sociedad que se mueve. Aunque no nos entendamos bien, sé que le causó mucho disgusto lo que él hizo y entiendo que ella pueda sentir que ha fracasado conmigo. Pero a pesar de eso que ella pueda pensar y de las cosas que nos hayan separado, agradezco que hubieran ocurrido todas esas malas situaciones. De otro modo no te hubiera conocido y me siento muy feliz de haberlo hecho — Mina sonrió dulcemente ante su declaración, mientras dejó de esconder el sonrojo tenue de sus mejillas.

El chico clavó sus ojos en ella, mientras la veía sonreír diciéndole que él había logrado un cambio en ella, en su pensamiento y en sus objetivos.

Taiki se sintió muy contento de ver que para los dos había sido una experiencia de crecimiento. Supuso que esa sí era una relación de amor y pareja, no como las que había vivido antes.

Atrajo por la cintura a la rubia, que tenía sus ojos brillantes mientras lo veía y suavemente tomó sus labios, siendo correspondido sin retraso. Fue un suave y a la vez apasionado baile entre ellos.

El sonido del canto de un pajarito que pasó volando los sacó de su burbuja. Mina recordó en donde estaban.

— ¿No nos arrestarán por estar en propiedad ajena, verdad? — le susurró la joven al oído.

— No es propiedad ajena — sonrió Taiki.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Esto es tuyo? — asombrada miró por todo el lugar. En parte sí tenía algo de Michiru y Taiki en el ambiente.

— Técnicamente, sí. Aunque sólo se alcanza a ver el techo de la mansión desde aquí. Por eso me gustaba cuando era niño.

El chico dejó su abrazo y su cómoda posición para recorrer el pequeño espacio y buscar algo que estaba en una esquina. Era una pequeña caja que trajo hasta Mina y la abrió para mostrarle varios objetos. Entre ellos una fotografía.

Mina la observó fijamente, había un distinguido matrimonio y un infante que identificó como el pequeño Taiki. La chica sonrió con ternura, a pesar de ser apenas un niño el castaño tenía una mirada seria, además sostenía un libro entre sus diminutas manos. Por otro lado estaba un caballero formal y su esposa. Michiru se veía muy distinta pero no menos hermosa.

— Tu padre… ¿qué ocurrió con él?

— Más bien es lo qué ocurrió con nosotros — el chico suspiró tras una quebrada sonrisa.

Le habló de cómo al ser un niño creció con la imagen de su familia perfecta. Un padre amoroso y una madre dedicada, pero esa imagen no era del todo cierta ya que cuando el pequeño fue madurando se dio cuenta que su padre afectuoso era, en cambio, un esposo muy desagradable. Trataba mal a Michiru cuando nadie más los veía y sólo la tenía como esposa trofeo, en realidad no la amaba en absoluto.

Un día, el niño encontró a su madre llorando desconsoladamente. Había descubierto que su marido tenía otra familia y los dejaría a ella y a Taiki ahora que lo habían desenmascarado. Michiru se hundió en una profunda desolación ya que no sabía hacer nada más que atender a su esposo y a pesar de que él les daría el dinero necesario para vivir, ella se rehusó a ser una mujer que no pudiera mantener a su único hijo que ahora era su razón para vivir. Taiki le dijo que debía ser quien quisiera mientras fuera feliz, que sólo necesitaba que su madre estuviera ahí para él.

Entonces ella pudo levantarse y seguir adelante.

— Michiru dijo que no quería nada del dinero de mi padre a pesar de que él deposita en su cuenta cada mes. Dijo que lo tomara yo mismo cuando sea mayor. Además decidió que nos mudáramos de esta casa a una más pequeña ya que nosotros dos no necesitamos mucho espacio. Luego se dedicó a sus flores y a ser una mujer más libre. Prefiere que sea así y no la cambiaría por nada — él sonrió dulcemente y vio a los celestes ojos que lo miraban destellantes.

Mina lo abrazó, jamás había escuchado que le contara algo similar y se sentía extasiada al saber algo tan íntimo de su novio, que por lo general se reservaba los comentarios sobre sí mismo, y eso le pareció adorable. Se separó lentamente y besó sus labios como tanto le gustaba hacer, primero suavemente para después tomarlos con pasión creciente.

El castaño, no tardó en darse cuenta que no podría pensar mente fría como otras tantas veces lo hizo. Porque simplemente se relajaría y viviría el momento…

… y porque Minako no lo dejaría ir así de fácil esta vez.

Entonces abrazó su cintura y se perdió en el mar de besos que lo cubrieron mientras ella se acomodó sobre sus piernas. Recorrió su espalda con ambas manos y bajo ligeramente para sujetarla firme por los muslos, por debajo de la falda de ese vestido que ahora agradecía que llevara puesto. Su piel se sintió cálida y el suave perfume de la joven pareció acentuarse en el olfato por la cercanía, mientras sus dedos se hundieron en sus castaños cabellos. No podía parar de sentirla sobre todo su cuerpo, no quería tampoco dejarla ir. Entre besos recuperaban el aire que de a poco se les escapaba cada vez más rápido y dentro de su emoción olvidaron donde se encontraban, pues cuando se deslizaron en el suelo, un crujido de la casita en el árbol les advirtió que el peso de ambos pronto sería demasiado para el pequeño lugar. Con un tono más alegre en sus rostros bajaron del lugar y volvieron a la motocicleta del chico, subieron y echaron a andar por el camino de vuelta a casa.

Taiki nunca había estado más consciente de la presencia de un pasajero como aquella vez. Las pálidas manos de su compañera se aferraban a su cintura que sólo separaba el contacto de sus pieles por la delgada camisa que portaba, además de tener dos infernales razones que se movían pegadas a su espalda sin piedad para su estabilidad emocional y que trataba de calmar dejando salir el aire a destiempo de sus pulmones mientras manejaba. Afortunadamente el casco le suponía un escondite al rubor descontrolado que adornaron sus mejillas todo el trayecto.

Mina parecía divertida con las reacciones del chico ante sus descaradas provocaciones pero no estaba menos embelesada por la sensación que compartían en ese momento. Parecía haber llegado el día en que, sin buscarlo intencionalmente, terminaría esa larga tensión que comenzó un día: a las puertas de una biblioteca.

— 0 —

La habitación de Mina era amplia y tenía muebles victorianos en tonos pastel. Cada vez que Taiki entraba ahí le parecía estar en una película antigua, era como transportarse a otra época. Pero, esta vez, él no tuvo atención ni tiempo para admirar la bella arquitectura del cuarto, ya que nada más entrar quedó paralizado tras cerrar la puerta, con todos sus sentidos alerta y pendiente de lo que haría su rubia acompañante.

Se quedaron de espaldas uno al otro por un momento, al parecer ambos intentaban ordenar sus pensamientos y ninguno quería dar el primer paso. El sonido del reloj en la pared era casi ensordecedor tras el silencio que se dio. Aun así de espaldas podían sentir el respirar del otro, ella haciendo pausas y él tratando de hacerla más serena. Sentían la misma tensión que la que se emana antes de empezar una carrera, en esos segundos arrolladores y expectantes hasta que se da la señal de partida.

— Tai…

El tono de esa voz lo despertó, como si hubiera estado en un largo letargo. Sus brazos la rodearon por la espalda tras voltearse y se quedó así por un segundo. Luego fue el turno de ella para dar medio giro y reencontrarse con los violáceos ojos que ya no escaparon más de los suyos. Tomo su rostro y empinándose ligeramente le besó, se separó y volvió a besarle, añadiendo más profundidad con cada nuevo contacto.

Cuando escucharon el choque en el suelo de un par de adornos, se dieron cuenta que habían avanzado hasta una mesita que estaba contra una pared. Aunque ya no importaba eso, ahora era más vital quitar la corbata de él y recorrer la espalda de ella; enterrar los dedos en su cabello y besar los desnudos hombros; desabrochar los infinitos botones y bajar el eterno broche.

Marcar piernas y muslos; espalda y abdomen. Admirar en ella su tierna ropa interior, que no estaba preparada para este momento o los pequeños moretones que dejaban en él los golpecitos contra la motocicleta. Descubrir cómo se mezclaban sus cabellos cuando se arrinconaron en otra pared. Saber más del otro en ese instante en el que sólo estaban ellos en el mundo. Eso sí era importante porque en ese momento estaban creando magia entre los dos. Esa que te hace fijar en los detalles que antes no pudieron haber visto. Como cuando quitó el sujetador y pequeñas cicatrices aparecieron por el costado de su torso pálido. O cuando reparó en la diferencia de tu abdomen liso a diferencia de los chicos a los que acostumbraba a ver que eran bien marcados. Ahí, cuando se descubrieron por completo ante el otro por primera vez.

— Minako… estás temblando.

Un instante de razonamiento detuvo su labor al notar que la fragilidad se hizo presente en la figura de la rubia, ahí tendida sobre su cama. Era algo involuntario que casi lo lleva a retractarse de toda esa locura. Porque ahí estaban, ambos respirando insaciables pero incansables, con toda la emoción a flor de piel y cubiertos por las menores prendas que pudieran utilizar y que ni siquiera estaban correctamente puestas después de todo su jugueteo. Ambos parecían saber qué hacer y al mismo tiempo estaban tan perdidos como el otro pero, en fin, era parte de la diversión.

— No tengo miedo, sólo estoy nerviosa.

— No lo estés, vengo preparado — sonaba seguro de lo que decía.

— ¿Lo estás? — lo miró incrédulamente.

— Sí, no sé si recuerdas a mi madre. Está un poco chiflada y siempre pone condones en mi saco — se agacho desde la cama y atrajo el mismo para sacar de su bolsillo un paquetito y mostrarle que efectivamente tenía razón.

Mina olvidó por un momento en donde estaba y en qué situación se encontraban, y no pudo contener las carcajadas que se atragantaron en su boca. Después de unos segundos, Taiki se unió a ella en una lluvia de risas que los dejaron tendidos uno al lado del otro sobre la cama decorada delicadamente en tonos pastel, hasta que al final se enfriaron los ánimos.

— Confieso... — Minako miraba desesperadamente la ventana — ... llegué a pensar que en algún momento te transformarías en alguien más. Digo, en un momento así.

— ¿En qué o quién? — él extendió el brazo para rodear su cintura.

¿En qué minuto dejó de importarles la mínima cantidad de ropa que vestía el otro?

— En algo, ya sabes, más salvaje — clavó sus ojos en él.

— ¿Por eso estabas tan angustiada?

Ella evitó su mirada otra vez, con las mejillas sonrojadas y algo de vergüenza impresa en su expresión. El castaño creyó entender lo que implicaba esa confesión. Por supuesto que él jamás sería agresivo con ella, quizás era porque la veía con respeto y nunca podría ponerse a un nivel en que la considerara un objeto de deseo. A pesar que esa palabra estaba muy presente cuando la contemplaba.

Al no sentir mas reacción de su parte unió su celeste mirada con la de él de nuevo, parecía estar internalizando sus palabras por un momento. Luego lo vio hacer una mueca extraña y sonreír, al parecer había entendido el mensaje. Al menos esperaba que así fuera.

— No me gustan las esposas ni los instrumentos de tortura, Minako — lo dijo de un modo tan natural que a la rubia le costó un par de segundos entender lo que había dicho.

Ella parpadeó y volvió a reír. Se alegraba que sus momentos junto a él estuvieran tan cargados de eso.

— Definitivamente sabes arruinar un momento…

— Debe ser un rasgo de familia

— 0 —

..

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Creo que hace falta mas crack en este fandom. A mi parecer hay tantos personajes que no tuvieron un desarrollo adecuado, ni en el manga ni en los animé, que deberían ser explotados mas a menudo. Sólo por diversión y para incursionar en nuevas aventuras.**

 **Continué este pequeño trabajo que salió de un reto, primero porque tuve insistencia y segundo porque me ocurrió algo que hizo ver la necesidad que siempre he tenido de liberar energías cuando escribo, aunque no siempre tenga el tiempo. Aclaro que aunque era para participar con un one shot, creo que siempre ví que tenía algo mas de futuro.**

 **Quizás continúe con esta pareja en una serie de OS que pueden o no tener relación entre ellos.**

 **Te agradezco por leer. Siempre es un agrado ver que otros aprecian o se identifican con algo que hacemos. Es parte de la naturaleza social del ser humano.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Bye**


End file.
